


The Morally Repugnant Adventures of Sadistic Rapunzel

by Mushroom_Writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Lots of Murder, Murder, Sadistic Rapunzel, basically an excuse to write more about evil raps, girls got issues, say goodbye to your faves lmao, what can I say? I like when normally super sweet and kind characters are shown as the worst of all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_Writes/pseuds/Mushroom_Writes
Summary: It’d been two weeks since the defeat of Zhan Tiri, and everything was perfect! Cass had ridden off to carve out her destiny, Corona was all but repaired and Rapunzel hadn’t felt this relaxed in years.God this was boring. With a severe lack of chaos going around, Rapunzel decides to create her own.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 40
Kudos: 25





	1. The Inciting Incident.

Rapunzel leaned on the balcony railing of her tower and stared down at the refurbished kingdom before her, watching as the little townspeople went about their days. She groaned impatiently, slumping down against the concrete railing and resting her face between the tight bars that stopped her from falling oh so far down into the kingdom below. 

She was so bored. Really, really bored. After the thrill and excitement of Cass’s fling with the moonstone and Zhan Tiri’s chaotic rise to power, regular Princessy life was just so unbelievably dull. What could she do? Paint another portrait of the same people she’d painted a thousand times already? Go out into the town and have the same lifeless small-talk with it’s citizens? Ooh, how about going to ride on max in the same fields she could traverse blindfolded by now? That sounds like fun! 

Yeah, no. The Princess needed something new, something to shake up the status quo. She missed the rush of life she felt when she was so, so close to it ending. 

The worst part about all of this is that she had no one to talk to about it! Cass was her go to on all things thrill seeking, and with her gone who does she have now? Eugene? Yeah he was a sweetheart and did anything for her at a moments notice, but despite his past as a daring thief who lived every day as if it were his last, nowadays he seemed adamant on spending his days lazing about and doing nothing and getting another stupid manicure despite the fact he’s had two in the past three days-

Ok. Things were getting dire, she was so bored she was starting to get in a hissy fit over Eugene. She needed to do something drastic, and fast. 

Rapunzel left her post at the balcony and started the long, frustrating, descent down the castle. It’s extravagant walls and beautiful murals had long since worn out their charm, and the once bubbly Princess could now only think about how tediously long each goddamn hallway was. Guh! Why did this castle have to be so big? Were her ancestors compensating for something?

After what felt like an eternity the Brunette had finally made her way out of the palace and into the town, passing what felt like way too many castle staff as she did so. Of course she put on her cheerful and happy-go-lucky persona whenever she spoke to them, but that only ended up grating her even more. She didn’t like being insincere. But anyway, that didn’t matter now, now she could go out and explore and do whatever to make this agonising, ceaseless boredom go away.

An hour passed and she she had found herself sitting on the fountain at the centre of town with her chin on her palms. Nothing was working.

Ugh! How can an entire kingdom be so boring? She was practically pulling her hair out over how automatic and lifeless the town felt, what she wouldn’t give for something, anything to...

And she saw something. A shadow duck behind a building and out of sight. Rapunzel wouldn’t have even noticed the movement if she weren’t so hyper aware of everything around her thanks to her desperate craving for stimulation, and she could guess that whatever it was that had hidden away, it did not want to be seen or followed. So naturally Rapunzel jumped up and started running towards the dark alley way she’d witnessed the suspicious movement, a tantalising joy spreading through her as she finally had something to do. 

Rapunzel ducked and weaved past the bustling crowd who were content to go about their business, and after a moment’s notice she’d skidded to a halt in front of the dingy back alley and ducked behind a pile of garbage close by. She could hear murmuring, and slowly poked her head up from her hiding place to get a look at whoever decided to stray away from prying eyes.

The Princess’s eyes took a second to adjust to the new, dark environment. Yet as they did she instantly recognised the tall, broad silhouettes who thankfully had their backs to her, and she had to stifle a gasp.

The Stabbingtons.

How the hell did they manage to escape? Actually, on second thought, it wasn’t that surprising. They seemed to have a talent in breaking out of prison cells. This did still pose the question of what to do though, and the Princess knew she had to think fast so she wouldn’t lose track of them.

Alright, what were her options? 

Call the guards: she’d also alert the Stabbingtons to her own position, and if they didn’t immediately scamper off they’d undoubtedly use her as a human shield or a bargaining chip. No go.

Sneak off and get to Eugene: while he did pose the best bet of bringing them in, or tracking them down, there was no way of knowing the two thieves would still even be in Corona waters by the time her captain was made aware of this dilemma. So that was also out of the question.

Sneak up and knock them out herself: without her magic hair or her trusty frying pan Rapunzel was at a significant disadvantage. She was still a competent fighter without them, but they did tip the balance in her favour by a heavy amount.

Ignore them and let them escape: absolutely not. That was out of the question.

After taking a second to weigh her choices, the Princess sighed and prepared for what she considered the only valid option. She once again crept her head above her hiding spot to get a look at what the brothers in crime were doing.

Sideburns was closest to her, and had his back to her as well, he was facing Patchy who had been sitting on some miscellaneous junk and staring deadpan at the wall adjacent from him. They appeared to be discussing -well, ‘discussing’ as in one told the other exactly what to do and the other barely comprehending the instructions laid out to him- plans on escaping the city, presumably to pull a heist on another, less fortified kingdom.

Not on her watch.

She needed to be fast, and she was. The brunette crept up behind Sideburns before Patchy could spot her, her bare feet muffling her footsteps to silence, and delivered a brutal whack to the back of the criminal’s head. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious, and in response Patchy leapt up from his makeshift seat. visibly afraid from how quickly his brother had been dispatched, but still ready for a fight nonetheless.

“What’s wrong, don’t like your odds against someone without your brother to guide you?~” Princess Rapunzel teased the mute thug, putting her hands on her hips and a foot on the first thief. She puffed out her chest and couldn’t help feel a surge of confidence flow through her. God this is exactly what she needed!

The second Stabbington grimaced, and raised his hands to charged at Rapunzel, intent on putting the obnoxious brat in her place for attacking his kin. Too bad Raps had anticipated his extremely telegraphed attack and dove out of the brute’s path, leaving muscles-for-brains to crash hard into a high stacked pile of garbage. He too fell slack onto the mess he’d created.

The Princess rose to her feet in an instant, getting into a defensive stance for when the oaf inevitably got up to land a second strike on her. Except he never did. Rapunzel stood there for the longest few seconds she’d ever experienced. Hyper aware of every minute shift in her balance, the muffled sounds of the bustling crowds completely unaware of the tussle going on so close by, everything in her surrounding area became oppressive with how much she strained her senses for any sign of movement from the lowlife. 

Why isn’t he getting up?

Rapunzel gingerly approached the body of Patchy, slowly lowering her guard as she crept closer and closer with each step until she was practically on top of him. She flipped the motionless thug over to get a better look at him.

Oh.

She knew why he wasn’t getting up.

Rapunzel stumbled back in shock and disgust as the image of Patchy’s face split open with a large jagged shard of glass seared its way deep into her mind. Branding her vision with the traumatising image. Her knees buckled and she quickly found herself leaning on the nearby wall to stop herself from collapsing. Her mind had exploded with harrowing thought after harrowing thought. 

“Oh God. Oh Fucking God. Oh Jesus Christ.” She mumbled frantically, panic smothering her to the point she felt she couldn’t breath. What had she done? Oh God she just killed someone. Someone she knew. She just ended that man’s life. He had dreams, he had a future. He could have been reformed, she could have helped him. But he’s dead. His face fucking gored because of her. Because of her. BECAUSE OF HER!

Rapunzel doubled over as if she’d just been punched in the gut and wrapped her arms tightly around her head. Tears were streaming down her face and at any moment she felt like she would vomit. She did the only thing she could.

She screamed.

She howled and cried and bellowed as her emotions overwhelmed her, consumed her and ravaged her psyche like a wild beast gorging on an elk. 

The world around her seemed to melt away and she soon became numb. Distant. At some point guards arrived to investigate the commotion but she barely noticed. She barely noticed when they investigated the surroundings and found the horrifying scene she’d caused. She barely noticed as more guards showed up, some picking up the surviving Stabbington and carting him away out of sight. She barely noticed being escorted back to the castle, and set her down on her bed.

Hours went past in an unrecognisable blur as she sat on her bed, staring off into eternity. All she could think about, all she could see was the image that was burned into her retinas. The thug’s face caked in red, a transparent blade imbedded in his jaw and puncturing through the front of his scull. Black and pink and viscera and oh God so much red. His nose hung off by a strand of flesh and fragments of bone decorated the wound, like the most disgusting bouquet in history.

All Rapunzel could think about was that it was her fault.


	2. Trapped in your own mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel reflects upon the act she just committed, and as she does so she comes to a horrifying realisation.

The traumatised Princess was sitting on her bed, it’s all she could do. Her mind had trapped her in an endless cycle of horror as she relived that exact same moment over and over again, the wretched image of Patchy’s mangled face seared into her anew each time she witnessed it, as if seeing it for the first time all over again. She could hardly sense the rest of the world around her, the soft velvet mattress she sat on and the beautiful pastel colours of her room fell upon deaf senses that could only experience pain and fear and trauma.

There was a muffled noise that Rapunzel could barely make out, and a shifting of colours in front of her marred vision. Dark navy and hazelnut brown blanketed her vision. She heard the noise again. It sounded... familiar. Comforting. Like a sound she really needed to hear right now, but still couldn’t place it. As her senses were being brought back to reality, the blurred colours began to take on a more definitive shape. It became the silhouette of a person, a person she recognised. The image became sharper and sharper until she could finally make out who was squat in front of her.

“Eugene?” She asked, dazed, as if she’d just been hit on the head with her own frying pan. She rubbed her eyes as her mind relinquished it’s clutches on her and she escaped back into the real world.

“Blondie!” He called out, relief caked in both his voice and his facial expression. His brows were compressed in worry, his eyes laced with fear but still his mouth crept into a smile at seeing his fiancé leaving her catatonic state. Pascal was with him, too. Perched upon the Captain’s shoulder and looking so so scared for his life-long companion. He let out a small chirp along side Eugene’s own tired cry.

“Oh Rapunzel. I heard about everything. The guards told me. Look- I -oh God Blondie I am so sorry that you had to go through that.” Eugene stammered out, tripping over his words in a hurry to spill his emotions out to her. He hugged her tightly, a scared and desperate embrace as if he were trying to squeeze the no doubt traumatic memories out of his beloved Princess so she were to never be plagued by them again. He so desperately wanted to ease her suffering in that one moment, he genuinely would do anything she asked.

Pascal was also quick to join in on the comfort, crawling across Eugene’s arm and and resting himself upon the top of the brunette’s head. He let out a few compassionate chirps, letting his lifelong companion know that he too was there for her in her time of need. 

The three sat there for a moment in silence, just embracing each other's company while all preoccupied with their own troubled minds. Rapunzel hadn’t responded, she just sat there, her face sullen and eyes looking to the floor in disgrace. Even with her fiancé trying to squeeze happiness into her, she still couldn’t rid herself of these horrible thoughts. Actually, having Eugene here reminded her that this wasn’t the first time she’d ended a life. Far from it. She remembered how she was the one responsible for Gothel’s death. Shoving her out of the tower that Gothel had imprisoned her in for so many years, and making her fall to her demise.

She then remembered Zhan Tiri, the power mad demon who she, in an adrenaline fuelled stupor, forced to bring around her own demise through quick thinking and help from her best friend. God... compared to Patchy their deaths were so... clean. There was no mess. No blood. Not even a body. They’d been such perfect send-offs for the villains that the Princess had managed to convince herself that they hadn’t even died, just left. But with Patchy’s demolished face permanently etched into Rapunzel’s mind, she had no way of avoiding the fact that this wasn’t the first time she’d brought someone’s life to an end. 

“Eugene,” Rapunzel spoke slowly, gathering a fraction of the strength which this incident sapped her of. She just needed enough to talk.

“Yes, Rapunzel?” Her beloved Captain asked in response, just now realising the severity of the situation most likely made nicknames inappropriate. He relinquished the tightness of his grip upon her just enough so he could look into her eyes as she spoke, he could feel how much she needed company right now.

“Can I be alone for now?” Guess he was wrong.

“Are you sure that’s what’s best for you right now?” He asked in response, never wanting to turn down his Princess’ desires but also extremely wary of the fact that she may not be in the best of mindsets right now. The last thing he wanted to do was make things worse for her.

Rapunzel replied with a tired nod. “I just... need time to process what happened.” She said, trying to convince herself more than Eugene. Truthfully that’s not why she wanted him to leave, but she couldn’t say the real reason. She couldn’t tell him that every second he sat there was a painful reminder that she had killed before, that him standing there was a testament to the horrible things she’d done. The lives she’d cut to a halt. Even if they were bad people, they were still people.

Eugene nodded, solemn but satisfied with her reasoning. He rose to his feet wobbly, readying himself to leave. Rapunzel raised a hand up to her head and ever so carefully scooped pascal into her open palm. “You too buddy, I need to be by myself.” She whispered to her lizard companion, her voice hollow and melancholy. Pascal took the hint and hopped onto Eugene’s arm, scuttling his way up to the Captain’s shoulder where he perched himself like a parrot to a pirate.

Her sweetheart made a move to leave, but then stopped himself. He turned back around to his wife-to-be one last time. “You will come talk to me when you’re ready, right?” He questioned. Both because he wanted to make sure that she had ample healthy coping techniques, and as much as he hated to admit it, he also felt a little hurt that she didn’t want to talk then and there.

Thankfully his troubles were quelled when she gave him an enthusiastic nod, along with a bittersweet smile which he reflected back to his beloved. With nothing more to say, he made his leave out of the vast bedroom Rapunzel was grieving in, and temporarily out of her mind.

Alright, back to being consumed by her thoughts. Back to seeing that mortifying image over and over again. Back to feeling like she wanted to throw up every time that image renewed itself in her mind. Back to... wait a minute. Something was wrong.

As the picture pulsated within Rapunzel’s eyes over and over again, her fear and disgust began to... dissolve. It was subtle at first, she hadn’t even noticed her own cognitive dissonance seeping through the pours in her mind and ever so carefully lessening the blow each and every time the scene refreshed in her mind. But now it was impossible to deny, she barely felt anything now when imagining the visceral scene before her. 

Questions rushed into her mind. Was this good? Was this bad? Did this mean she was healing from it? Would she get better soon? Was there hope?

Her optimistic queries were quickly stamped out as another realisation washed through her, something that made her blood run cold and her breath catch in her throat.

As the image of Patchy’s mauled face thumped in her mind like her heart did within her chest, with her disgust and fear absent, her apathy shifted and contorted into a new emotion. One she was horrified to realise she was feeling.

Fascination.

She didn’t want to admit it, she wanted to bury it so far down inside her that it’d never resurface and she could continue being uncaring towards the horrendous act she’d committed. But the more she tried to bury her feelings, the more Patchy’s demolished face consumed her mind, and her feelings. 

Rapunzel couldn’t deny that the way Patchy’s head had exploded around the glass shard wasn’t interesting to her, or that she wanted to grab his nigh-detached nose and peel the remaining flesh that held it attached to his destroyed visage until it snagged and ripped like a thread. She couldn’t deny that the way the large shard of glass tugged at Patchy’s skin where it entered just between his jaw was- for lack of a better word -fun.

And the blood, oh dear God the blood. 

What she initially considered terrifying evidence of her unforgivable deed now shone in a new light. She couldn’t deny that the deep saturated reds which caked Patchy’s face and the surrounding area were truly beautiful and diverse, like one of her own paintings using nothing but a palette of death. It was gorgeous to her.

Oh fucking God she was going mad wasn’t she? She was losing her mind and soon she’d be nothing more that a murderous retch, wouldn’t she?

No. No, no. She wasn’t going mad, she was just grieving right? Everyone grieves in their own way and this just happened to be hers right? In a few days her feelings would settle down and she’d be able to view everything rationally and properly move on from the traumatising event...

... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been super frequent with updates and all that, I’m still quite new to fanfic writing so I might not be the most frequent or reliable at this. But I do want to see this through to the end!
> 
> Oh, also sorry if not... much really happened in this chapter, I promise stuff will get interesting in the next chapter onwards though!


	3. Who to Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel’s mind is consumed with the haunting memory of what she’s, so much that it’s affecting her day to day life... and there’s only one solution she can think of that might help her.

That image.

That. Fucking. Image. 

Rapunzel assumed she’d be better by now, able to put the incident behind her and move on with her life. But no, as the days stretched into weeks and the weeks evolved into a month, she couldn’t get that fucking picture out of her head. No matter what she did, what hobbies she indulged in, what Princess duties she attended to, she couldn’t get Patchy’s mauled face out of her mind’s eye.

She’d long since stopped pretending to herself that the incident wasn’t entertaining to her anymore, but that’s the thing. So much of her mind was focussed on drinking up the sick joy she felt from Patchy’s death that her day to day life was starting to become impacted. There’d been a few close calls when she was called upon in royal meetings and very nearly blurted out some of the obscene ideas rattling around in her mind, thankfully she’d always manage to catch herself before saying something like “cut their fucking throats and let their blood run.”

Obviously she was the only one who knew about these dark urges. I mean, who else could she tell? ‘Hey Eugene! Just wanted to pop in and say that ever since I murdered Patchy I’ve had an insatiable lust for blood! Just thought I’d let you know!’ Yeah, right. If it got out she was harbouring such dark fantasies she’d absolutely be sent to one of those convents that Cass used to always fret about. Or worse. The Princess felt her hand reflexively rub her throat out of dread. Yeah, she couldn’t let anyone else know.

But that was getting so much harder to do! She’d tried everything to quell these desires and they only seemed to be getting stronger, and it’s not like she could just paint these troubles away like she usually did; there was already an entire chest stuffed with hidden pictures she’d created of her various family members and loved ones horrifically wounded or mutilated, but it still didn’t scratch the itch that plagued her every waking moment.

Rapunzel wracked her brain for ideas in a desperate bid for answers, but the only response that came to her also happened to be the one she refused to listen to.

Do it again.

Absolutely not! The very principle terrified her. Sure fantasies were one thing, where she could express privately and safely within her room... but to actually do it? She may have the desire, but she knew she was better than that. She knew that those feelings weren’t who she was, and she knew that she’d be able to find a better outlet. A safer one, one that’d help quell these dark thoughts once and for all.

And how was that going so far?

The tiny voice bit back at her, and cut surprisingly deep. But... so what? Sure she may not have found a solution yet, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t one! She’d been able to keep these feelings to herself so far, maybe she didn’t have to find a way to get rid of them! Maybe after enough time she’d just learn to deal with them, it’s not like they were getting any worse!

But they are though.

Ok... so... maaaybeee they were getting more vivid and maybe they were getting harder and harder to ignore. So what? They still didn’t define who she was. She was still the loving and outgoing princess that she always had been, even if now she was harbouring some less than wholesome ideas.

Are you sure you can go your whole life ignoring them? What if it gets too much? What if you lash out and hurt someone you love? What if you kill Eugene.

The icy retaliation came from her mind and drove her into visions of stabbing her beloved Captain in a moment of unbridled insanity. She saw herself in the throne room. Everyone she knew was there, but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted, needed to taste death once again so desperately that it overrode everything she knew, all she could do was lunge at her husband and gut him like the fucking slaughterhouse pig he was as everyone watched on in horror. Her satisfaction immediately cut off by the realisation of what she’d done and just who’d witnessed it. Her eyes watched as she was tackled to the ground by numerous guards while her parents watched on in horror and betrayal at the unspeakable act she’d committed.

The vision dissipated, leaving her back in her room, but the implications remained stuck in the forefront of her thoughts; if she didn’t act soon, that scenario would undoubtedly play out for real.

Ok. Fine. She’d “humour” the idea. Even if she were to commit such an evil act again, who would it be? Where would it happen? It could hardly be any random citizen. Once the murder was discovered there’d undoubtedly be panic amongst the crowd along with a full investigation to find who the culprit was, and despite Rapunzel considering herself quite the sneak when she wanted to be, she doubted that she could outsmart Corona’s best and brightest detectives.

So... maybe someone who spent their time on the outskirts of the city? Someone who, if found in a bloody heap, could be just passed off as a bear attack or something similar. But even then those who stayed on the outskirts were often tough cookies, survivalists. She’d have to pick someone feeble or weak or old or- 

And then the realisation hit her like a sack of bricks.

Shorty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was originally gunna be one chapter but it was getting kinda long so I decided to cut it here. Next chapter is when the good- or should I say bad- stuff starts. Until then, stay safe ^^
> 
> Oh also I’ve put my discord name and tag on my profile information so if you have any requests or ideas you wanna see developed, or just wanna say hi, shoot me a dm ^^


	4. Finally, Euphoria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel finally acts upon her desires in order to stop them from completely consuming her. Or at least, that’s what she’s telling herself.

Rapunzel felt the grass on her bare soles, the tiny green blades cool from the fresh night air. She took a moment to close her eyes and just breathe. She soaked the sweet oxygen into her lungs and felt rejuvenated in her grim ambitions, feeling the same tingle in her gut that she did the very first time she snuck out of the kingdom with Cassandra those few years ago. However this time the Princess’s motives were much more sinister than just a nightly adventure.

A grin couldn’t help but form on her lips as she though about the evil truth that only she knew, and couldn’t wait any longer. The Princess spritely began her journey through the deserted city, thankfully all of the bustling citizens who’d crowd the streets during the day were tucked into their beds and fast asleep, which made sneaking out all the easier. Only a few guard patrols stood between her and her chosen destination, and she’d avoided them so many times before that it had become second nature to duck behind a barrel or slip into an alleyway whenever she heard the clank of armoured boots. Despite the late hours, Rapunzel was certain she’d be able to find her target at the location she was headed; The Snuggly Duckling. Corona’s light-hearted pub thugs were well known for staying up long into the night, drinking and shouting and brawling into the early hours of the morning before deciding to leave the dilapidated inn, if at all.

Shorty especially was known for practically living in the pub, sleeping there most nights on the floor or furniture as if they were his property. Even if he wasn’t found inside, Rapunzel knew all she’d have to do is hide in the brushes and wait half an hour or so before the drunken elder stumbled his way back towards the inn’s gate.

Consumed by thought, Rapunzel continued her journey to The Snuggly Duckling. Thankfully uninterrupted by any more obnoxious guard patrols, having long since escaped their patrol routes, the rest of her nightly stroll was quiet and peaceful. She had ample time to reflect upon her upcoming actions, and surprisingly, she felt hardly any conflict towards what she was about to do.

Rapunzel knew that, while horrible, ultimately what she was doing was for the greater good. Lest she end up overflowing with sadistic desire and take it out upon the people who were actually important in her life. Yeah she knew shorty, had shared talks and adventures with him, and did consider him a friend, but at the end of the day he was just an old drunk who’d probably expire within the year anyway from alcohol poisoning. If anything, she was doing him a favour by making sure his death was in a controlled environment.

Nope, as she rounded the familiar dirt paths she’d treaded dozens of times, the Princess didn’t feel anything but the tingling of anticipation towards what she was about to do, but there was something on her mind that she did feel a little split over; how would she do it? That was the query which gave her any grief. She didn’t want it to be over in an instant, for it to be clean and unnoticeable. She wanted to make another work of art, just like she had with Patchy. But then that presented the question of how she would lure Shorty out of the confines of the snuggly duckling and into her work zone. 

As the Princess rounded one last corner and the familiar wooden tavern took up her view, she decided to push these worries to the back of her mind. Instead choosing to survey the scenery for an appropriate hiding spot, one she could safely hatch out the rest of her scheme in. Not wanting to waste unnecessary time and risk getting caught out in the open, Rapunzel chose to settle with hiding in the thickets of a nearby bush to the right of the Snuggly Duckling’s entrance. The twisting branches and countless leaves provided excellent cover while still allowing Rapunzel to observe the inn’s doorway for anyone who entered or left.

Rapunzel was preparing to hunker down and focus on coming up with a definitive plan on getting to her target when the sound of smashing glass brought her back to reality. The Princess’s eyes snapped up towards the offending sound, panic washing over her as she believed she’d been caught red-handed. Instead, Rapunzel let out a quiet sigh of relief as she saw the exact old drunkard she was looking for, evidently tossed out of the Tavern’s window and into the dirt like he’d had done to him so many times before. The Princess knew the younger, larger thugs liked to literally throw Shorty around like a rag doll, she just hadn’t actually anticipated it working out in her favour. Grinning like a madwoman, Rapunzel raised herself from her hiding spot and strolled over to the inebriated old man, who was currently having extreme difficulty standing back up, ready to seize this opportunity. 

“Hey Shorty! Ah, you know, you were just the guy I’ve been looking for!” Rapunzel spoke loudly and enthusiastically, her body animatedly conveying the bubbly optimism she was known for, and her face shining with one of her radiantly endearing smiles.

“Oh hey pr’cess, I’m jus, I’m jus... whass bringing you all the way out ‘ere?” The tiny man slurred out while shakily getting to his feet, either still extremely drunk or just recovering from his head being smashed into a glass pane... or both.

The Princess knelt down to help steady Shorty to make sure he didn’t collapse once again, before returning to her full height, “Well, you remember that Gopher Valley you showed me aaaaages ago?” She asked, almost entirely rhetorically but this is Shorty we’re talking about here so you gotta hold out a little just in case he forgets.

“I really wanna go back there, but I just can’t remember where it is. I figured if anyone could help me, it’d be you!” She lied. Truthfully she knew exactly where Gopher Valley was, hell she drew herself a map to it in her journal. She just needed an excuse to get Shorty away from everyone else.

Shorty grinned and stood to attention. “As you command m’lady! Your wish is my-it’s this way,” he drawled, starting a very non-linear march forward into the forest at the exact opposite direction of Gopher Valley. Rapunzel’s innocent and caring smile twitched ever so slightly. He’d taken the bait.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several minutes into the journey and the two travellers were now deep within the clutches of the forest. One knew exactly where they were going, the other was so drunk he tried to make out with at least five different berry bushes while on the way. Other than that, the journey was silent. Until Shorty spoke up. 

“H..h. Hey. Do youuu ever read the words around us?” He slurred up to Rapunzel, who had no idea what the fuck he was talking about. She let out a polite little laugh.

“What are you talking about, Shorty?” She asked, amused by his drunken ramblings. Shorty responded by gesturing to the space around them as they continued to walk, as if there was something surrounding them she couldn’t see.

“Th... the words! That describe what we’re doing!” He responded in a hushed, excited yell. As if he were sharing a secret that he knew wasn’t meant to be shared. “Sometimes... I like to read ahead! T’see what happens next!” He continued, tapping his pudgy round nose as if he were giving Rapunzel some sage wisdom. He turned his attention back to his ‘reading’, and his eyes squinted in confusion. “Hey pr’cess, wussat saying about you murder’n m-“ Shorty was cut off by Rapunzel throwing an arm around his mouth and tackling him to the ground. She’d had enough of waiting, of walking, of listening to this insane old man talk about nothing! She needed to see blood. She needed it now.

Rapunzel took out a dagger she’d been concealing within her sleeve, and took a moment to ready it. Her once innocent and fragile smile was twisted with sadistic glee, her eyes bulging out of their sockets and the corners of her mouth reached so far up her face they looked as if they were going to split her cheeks open. Shorty barely had enough time to shoot the Princess one last look of betrayal as she plunged the dagger deep into the old man’s stomach.

Rapunzel had never felt so satisfied in her life. This feeling. It was incredible. It was unimaginable. It felt like she’d scratched an itch that had been plaguing her all her life. It was like eating her favourite meal after months of starvation. It was like a warm bath after the freezing cold, like painting the final stroke of her masterpiece, like hugging her true parents after 18 years of psychological abuse. The love she felt for her family, for Eugene, for everyone, paled in comparison to this. It was like fucking herself to a ground-shattering orgasm that she could ride out indefinitely. This feeling was addicting. She needed it more. She needed it more, now.

The Princess drew the knife from the elder’s abdomen and watched as the deep red juice escaped its fleshy prison. She watched in amazement as it soaked into his clothes and dried within seconds. She plunged her dagger back into the dying man once again, desperate to relive that feeling of completion once again. She pulled the blade out then shanked it back in once again, over, and over and over again, her stabbing becoming more frenzied and desperate. Blood was soaking everywhere but it wasn’t enough. 

Rapunzel sunk the blade in at Shorty’s diaphragm and dragged it down until it reached the top of his pelvis, leaving a jagged gash in its wake. Rapunzel didn’t hesitate to pry open the man’s flesh like a child would a wrapped gift, and began exploring her much deserved present. She ripped the man’s innards right out of his body, squeezing and tearing at them like crimson dough. She smeared the long fleshy tubes across her face, smothering herself in their brilliant metallic scent. Not caring that it painted her skin and clothes the same shade of scarlet. After the girl had her fill with the long-deceased man’s intestines, she moved on to his other organs. One by one she ripped them out of their holding cell and played with them like a child until they fell apart under her intensity, until the mans torso was hollowed out, and Rapunzel was satisfied. 

It took her a while to come down from that high, and when she did, Rapunzel was a little surprised with how little she cared about what she’d done. She expected to feel a little bad after the fact, but no. This sick joy that made her stomach churn as much as in made her mind tingle was all she felt. She wanted to stay longer, to admire her handiwork like any artist worth their salt, but now the thrill had subsided fatigue was beginning to settle in. Yet she still had work to do. 

Erasing the evidence was easy enough. A wash in a local stream removed the excess blood from her skin, which meant that there was no sign of her entering her room once again. A proper bath she’d ran in secret managed to scrub her and the outfit she‘d worn clean, and the knife? Simple. After a rinse in the stream, she’d left the knife back in Shorty’s pocket. No one would question why a thug had a weapon on him, and the story would make sense. A drunk elder got lost in the woods, a bear attacked, and he died before he could draw his weapon. It was perfect.

As Rapunzel settled back into bed, making sure not to wake Pascal who was fast asleep on one of her many spare pillows, she took a moment to appreciate that now, after indulging in her desires one last time, she could finally put these evil urges to rest and move on with her life once and for all.

... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! First intentional murder! Woot woot! And it is a doozy, I changed the rating to explicit because I don’t wanna take chances. Hope you all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! I have a rough idea for how the story will go down, I’ll just keep writing until it’s all written out.


End file.
